unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
92FS-9mm
The 92FS-9mm is the elite standard pistol featured in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted: Golden Abyss, and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. It is the default secondary weapon in Uncharted 2 multiplayer each time the player spawns. Overview This weapon is far more powerful than its counterparts, the PM-9mm (Drake's Fortune) and the .45 Defender. (Among Thieves) in every conceivable way; the rate of fire is faster, the magazine is much larger, and it has a higher total ammo capacity. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' In Drake's Fortune, the gun first appears in "Heading Upriver," as Elena uses it to clear the path of dynamite and enemies. Nate can acquire one in "Sanctuary?." It becomes his primary weapon for the second half of the game. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' In'' Uncharted 2'', the maximum ammo cap was increased to 75 rounds, making this pistol even more dependable in tough situations. This weapon first appears in "Desperate Times," and becomes his primary weapon throughout the rest of the game. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' In Drake's Deception, the 92FS-9mm was replaced by the Para 9, but the gun makes a brief appearance in the opening cutscene of the game, and it also appears with a new name, the Silenced pistol; it is still the same gun. It first appears in "Run to Ground", and "London Underground". It is used by Nate, Sully and Charlie as their primary weapons until they run out of ammo. Elena continues to use hers throughout the game. The gun is very useful for "One Shot at This". The gun is sightly more powerful, as it can kill most enemies with one shot; enemies with stronger armor may take a few more shots. However, the only problem is that the weapon is now rare, and it holds eight bullets in the magazine, making the gun useless as a primary weapon. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' In Golden Abyss, the gun just appears sporadically throughout. It is same exact one featured in Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' *The 92 FS-9MM only appears in Uncharted 4's MP. It is renamed the Agarwal .40 and is a DLC weapon which can be earned through DLC weapon chests or can be purchased for 250 Uncharted points. Known users and owners * Nathan Drake uses the 92FS as his main pistol in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. * Elena Fisher uses the 92FS as her main weapon in the series. * Atoq Navarro used a 92FS as his main pistol in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. * Zoran Lazarević used a 92FS to execute Jeff. He can also be seen using it in "The Road to Shambhala." * Harry Flynn has a 92FS that he gave to Nate in "The Road to Shambhala." * Lieutenant Draza had a 92FS, but he never used it. It's seen in the multiplayer card. * Jeff has a 92FS in his multiplayer card. * Tenzin used a 92FS to help Nate save his village. * Jason Dante used the 92FS in ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss''. Strategies The gun is a good all rounder, and your best weapon on a Crushing playthrough when used properly. The 92FS has a high ammo count per magazine, and fast rate of fire, coupled with its relative ease to score headshots, making it perfect for tougher stages. When in the hands of the right player, the 92FS is better than an AK-47 or M4, due to its ability to take out more enemies before having to reload. Of course, the efficiency of these strategies can vary based on said player's preferred style. Medals and trophies Scoring 50 kills with the 92FS-9mm will unlock the medal, worth 10 points, and bronze trophy 50 Kills: 92FS-9mm in Drake's Fortune and Drake's Fortune Remastered. The same achievement in Among Thieves and Among Thieves Remastered will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy of the same title. Golden Abyss features an identical bronze trophy. Trivia * The pistol that Nate uses is a Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox with Houge wrap-around grips. * The 92FS is a variant of the standard issue sidearm for all branches of the U.S Military, the M9, and is popular among law enforcement and private citizens. * The firing sound changes between ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' and ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' ** Also, this weapon is primarily used by elite mercenary forces in the early to late chapters of both games. * The grip on the pick-up icon is different from the in-game model. * A silenced version of this pistol is featured in'' Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception.'' It is more powerful, being able to kill in 2-3 shots, or even just one. * Elena still uses the 92FS as of ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End ''; interestingly, in 4 her 92FPS (renamed the Agarwal .40 as of Uncharted 4) has the Para .45 sound. ---- Category:Weapons in Drake's Fortune Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss